tableau de chasse
by Kurai.Ningyou
Summary: Fiction délirante en coécriture avec Jaaku. p.s: je vois pas quoi mettre comme genre donc vous jugerez vous même.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : tableau de chasse

Auteuses : Jaaku & Kyooki

Base : Dir en grey ; Vidoll ; D ; Gazette

Pairing : très indéfini

**Tableau de chasse: Chapitre 1**

-Hey je parie que tu l'auras pas, celui-là !

-Chiche ? fit Tero en se levant

Il avala un verre d'alcool avant de se diriger vers la magnifique créature brune accoudée au bar qui regardait les danseurs remuer sur la piste

Le grand jeune homme rouge s'accouda à son tour, et fit son sourire de compétition alors qu'il se retournait vers sa nouvelle proie en lui proposant d'aller se mêler à la foule, pour danser

le jeune brun ravi de voir se présenter devant lui ce qui était probablement l'homme le plus beau qu'il n'eut jamais vu accepta avec un sourire qu'il voulait timide, encourageant ainsi le dragueur à prendre les devant

Tero l'entraîna, la main refermée sur son poignet, sur la piste de danse, et commença à se trémousser sous la musique endiablée qui résonnait à des décibels non raisonnables dans leurs oreilles. Son partenaire, amusé, suivit ce petit jeu sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se colle contre lui, les bras autour de son cou.

Tero qui n'était pas de nature patiente et qui voyait bien que sa victime était tout à fait consentante, attira le jeune homme à lui, joignant leurs lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, il passa une main autour de la taille du jeune éphèbe le maintenant contre lui, pour lui faire sentir, par ce contact qu'il avait envie de lui

Le brun, bien que surpris par l'excroissance naissante qu'il devinait à travers le pantalon de cuir trop moulant, ne se reculant, faisant ainsi le jeu du batteur

Le roux à la réaction de son vis à vis l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle dans laquelle il savait par expérience pouvoir trouver, ce qui lui fallait cet instant précis, une pièce libre.

Il jeta avant d'entrer dans la pièce un dernier regard vers ses compagnons. Jui et Ruki lui faisaient des clins d'oeil, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que Ruiza adoptait une mine boudeuse. En bon dernier, cela pouvait se comprendre ! Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, histoire de les embêter un peu, et disparut dans la salle dans laquelle le brun l'avait précédé.

Il revint une bonne heure plus tard, les cheveux un peu plus décoiffés, les vêtements un peu froissés, et surtout une satisfaction évidente qui illuminait son visage. Il fut accueilli par Ruki et Jui qui poussait des cris de joie et applaudissaient.

-Alors ! s'écria Jui, on s'est bien amusé ?

-Très, fit le roux avec un petit sourire, se retournant vers son amant d'un soir qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Derrière sa timidité se cache de l'expérience...

Il s'aperçut soudain que Ruiza manquait à l'appel.

-Où il est ?

-Qui ? Ruiza ?

-Si tu crois qu'il t'a attendu, dit Ruki en riant. Il est probablement en train de faire l même chose que toi tout à l'heure.

Le visage de Tero s'assombri à cette nouvelle déclaration, aussi, pour cacher sa déception, s'adressa t-il à Jui avec désinvolture en lui demandant de choisir sa prochaine victime.

-J'en sais rien moi…--répondit celui ci occupé à trouver lui même de quoi s'occuper en examinant la masse de danseurs

-Moais, bon, si on changeait de boîte? répliqua alors le batteur

-Tu oublierais Ruiza? Lança Ruki, surprit

-Nan je vais lui envoyer un sms pour qu'il nous rejoigne plus loin

-Bon, ok enchaîna le plus petit, lui aussi déçu par le choix qu'offrait cette boite ci

Ils sortirent donc hors de la chaleur étouffante de la boite, Tero pianotant sur son téléphone portable. Ruki les entraîna dans son "coin" préféré, comme il l'aimait l'appeler, et ils n'étaient pas réticents, le choix y était important et de relativement bonne qualité. Mais avant de rentrer Jui les retint chacun par le bras.

-Attendez un peu

-Quoi ? Firent les deux autres en coeur

-On devrait récapituler tout ça, avant de continuer. Alors depuis le début de la semaine, j'en suis à 4, toi Tero à 6, et toi, ruki ?

-cinq.

-et dont maintenant, ruiza en est à quarte, comme moi

-exact, approuva le batteur. On peut y aller, mainetnant ? ajouta-t-il, impatient

-Hé, fit le blond en riant, tu as déjà de l'avance, laisse-nous en un peu !

-pas de pitié quand on parie, répliqua le roux en entrant

Jui par démonté pour un sous par cette démonstration d'assurance, avança à son tour dans la boite gay la plus upée de la ville, ayant ses marques dans ce lieu de débauche, il s'avança vers le barman et lui serra la main avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table V.I.P qui lui était en permanence réservée, ses visites étant fréquentes.

Ses amis le suivirent et s'installèrent à "leur" table quand arriva un nouveau serveur.

Ruki le reconnaissait comme le neveu du patron et le savait dans le même milieu qu'eux, aussi fut il surpris de le voir ici attendant les commandes.

Tero, lui le connaissait par les publicités qu'il avait faites, aussi s'adressa t-il à lui avec un air amical lorsqu'il lui demanda

-Miyabi-kun desu ka

-Hai répondit le jeune homme pas sans glisser un sourire pleins de sous entendus à Jui, qui était le seul ici à ne pas le connaître du tout.

Celui-ci ne manqua pas d'intercepter son regard, et y répondit par un sourire charmeur.

-Vous etes ? S'enquit le beau jeune homme en direction de Jui et Tero.

Ceux-ci se présentèrent. Ruki, vraiment surpris de le trouver ici, lui demanda :

-Qu fais-tu ici à travailler comme serveur ? Je croyais que tu avais de l'honneur

-Mon cher, fit Miyabi d'un ton suffisant, il faut parfois mettre son orgueil de coté et admirer toutes les magnifiques créatures qu'on y trouve ici.

Jui du reconnaître qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi, dans son uniforme de serveur et son petit air angélique, il était littéralement à croquer

Ceci dit il fit un clin d'oeil à jui. tero se pencha alors vers lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

-tu as une touche, et une belle ! Ne laisse pas passer l'occasion...

-Dis-moi, Miyabi-kun, fit le chanteur en se penchant vers lui, ses yeux se plongeant dans ceux du guitariste, a quelle heure finissez vous votre service ?

-Oh, mais j'ai déjà finit ! Je fais juste semblant d'être encore au travail pour en profiter un peu plus longtemps !

Tous sourirent à la remarque de l'impertinent jeune homme. Impertinent certes, mais beau à en damner un saint.

-Dans ce cas là je t'invite à nous rejoindre lança le brun avec un sourire charmeur

-Avec plaisir, c'est le client qui décide, c'était d'ailleurs mon intention une fois que je vous aurais servi, que prendrez vous? répliqua t-il, provoquant

-trois whisky, répondit Jui, répondant pour tous, connaissant par avance les petits péchés de ses compagnons.

-Je reviens tout de suite ! fit Miyabi d'un ton joyeux avec un grand sourire.

Il s'éloigna, remuant volontairement les fesses.

Une fois au bar, Miyabi dit à son oncle qu'il prenait le reste de sa soirée, une fois les boissons prêtes, il se dirigea vers le tiroir derrière le comptoir qui lui était réservé, il en tira discrètement un petit flacon de composition artisanale et répandit ce qui permettrais de lui assurer une soirée des plus agréables dans le verre destiné à Jui, en distribuant au passage dans les verres des deux autres chanteurs

Revenu à la table de ceux qui étaient décidément les garçons les plus beaux de la soirée, il leur tendit à chacun leur verre, s'empressant d'aller se placer sur les cuisses de sa proie, qui ne refusa pas une pareille incitation.

Les deux autres se lancèrent un petit clin d'œil amusé, et Ruki se dit que Miyabi tenait encore une proie. Il jouait au même jeu qu'eux, et ce depuis longtemps, et remportait un franc succès. Nombre de soupirants s'étaient cassés les dents, et soupiraient d'amour pour lui. Il espérait secrètement que Jui ne tomberait pas dans les filets du brun, et se contenterai d'une nuit. Car c'était bien connu, Miyabi couchait une fois, pas deux. Il en avait fait l'expérience.

Le jeune chanteur de Gazette fut interrompu dans ces pensées par l'arrivée en fanfare de Ruiza, le gamin de la bande.

-Saluut!combien de neuf depuis tout à l'heure? Lança t-il dans un grand sourire

-Comment ça "combien" on vient à peine d'arriver lança Tero dont la mauvaise humeur était de retour, de pair avec le nouvel arrivant

-Roooh petit joueur! Le taquina Ruiza, en lui tirant sensuellement la langue ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de décupler l'effet vicieux du contenu du verre du batteur.

Pendant ce temps Miyabi n'était pas en reste, et roulait au chanteur la plus magnifique pelle qu'il ait jamais connue. Il se sentit réagir anormalement, et entre deux baisers enfiévrés, murmura:

-Si on allait dans un endroit plus calme ?

Sans répondre le grand brun l'entraîna, et les deux complices partirent et disparurent du regard des trois autres

Ruiza, assoiffé, prit sans se gêner le verre que Ruki avait à peine entamé et le vida d'un trait

Ruiza rejoignait Tero dans son état de chaleur intense. Ruki qui lui aussi commençait à se sentir trop habillé fila vers celui qui serait sa dernière proie de la soirée, celle ci commençant à déborder sur le matin.

-Bon, les gars je me fini avec celui là là-bas et je rentre me coucher, Aoi m'attend lança le petit chanteur.

-Ok! mata ashita. Approuvèrent les deux restant dans un signe de tête commun.

Quand il fut parti, ils soupirèrent de soulagement, et éclatèrent de rire. Bien qu'il avait déjà très chaud, Tero vint se coller contre Ruiza.

Avec un frisson celui-ci sentit les lèvres du batteur se poser tendrement sur sa nuque

-Tero... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu te sens de taille à me repousser ?

-C'est pas la question, Tero, pourquoi te rabattre sur moi? Il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse ici ou tu as la flemme de te déplacer? Lâcha Ruiza avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

-Urusai! baka, tu est mieux que cette brochette de mecs décadents et en rut de surcoi! Gronda le batteur dans un élan de colère contre sa propre incapacité à avouer ses sentiments.

-Ah oui ? fit Ruiza avec un fin sourire, se laissant tenter.

Ne pouvant plus résister à sa propre envie, il embrassa le batteur à pleine bouche, ne pouvant se lasser de ses baisers, de ces mains qui le parcouraient dans des caresses de plus en plus osées...

Ils furent interrompus par le gérant qui gronda :

-Espèces de petits libertins, vous vous croyez ou ? On n'est pas dans une maison de joie ! Tu ne veux pas non plus le sauter sur la table, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Tero, allongé sur le chanteur

-Je voudrai bien, répliqua le batteur, mais à ce qu'il parait, ça ne se fait pas...

Le gérant était pourtant un homme qui n'aimait pas les problèmes, il était qui plus est un ami de Ruki, mais cette fois ci son sang ne fit qu'un tour, aussi envoya t-il son poing dans la figure du roux qui l'évita de justesse, lui assénant à son tour un coup de poing, qui lui atterrit en plein sur le nez du barman, lui cassant le nez. Prenant soudain conscience que son adversaire était étalé par terre il prit son futur amant dans les bras et sorti de la boite de nuit comme il était entré, la foule de curieux en plus.

Il emmena Ruiza chez lui, c'était le plus près, et la porte à peine refermée ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus. Un t-shirt tomba, puis le deuxième, ils glissèrent le long du mur et finirent à terre, Tero à nouveau sur Ruiza

Il lâcha les lèvres de son cadet pour descendre parsemer le cou du blond de petits baiser papillonnants il descendit encore, pour goûter à cette peau, lisse sucrée, et s'attarda tour à tour sur les deux boutons de chair durcie qui s'offraient à sa vue, les léchant, les mordillant, les maltraitant. Une fois qu'il eu fut satisfait du sort de ces points chocolatés sur cette peau couleur d'ivoire.

Il continua sa descente vers le creux des reins du jeune chanteur, laissant sa langue titiller, goûter, marquer cette peau à volonté. Une fois parvenu au nombril, il le mordilla puis laissa sa langue chaude et humide tracer un chemin de feu jusqu'à la limite que marquait à regret le pantalon du blond, celui ci frustré à l'idée que cette douce torture ne prenne fin à cause de la présence encombrante du pantalon l'envoya valser dans le hall le laissant ainsi rejoindre les tee shirts des amants qui se découvraient l'un l'autre dans un élan de désir commun.

à la surprise de Tero, Ruiza ne portait aucun sous vêtement, sa nudité était donc exposée au regard gourmand de son ami, qui en lappa affectueusement l'extrémité, descendant doucement jusqu'à la base du membre enflé, ce qui arrachait au plus jeune des petits cris tant de frustration que de plaisir.

Ruiza prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette marque d'affection faite, il lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Tero sourit à cette déclaration et choisi de ne plus laisser son koibito se languir. Aussi se plaça t-il entre les superbes cuisses du cadet, les surélevant légèrement. Sans plus de cérémonie, mais en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas blesser le corps qu'il faisait sien, il pénétra le chanteur d'un coup de rein, lui arrachant un léger halètement de douleur. Lorsque Ruiza se détendit il donna de lui même un coup de rein, s'empalant sur l'organe gorgé de sang du batteur. Se fut alors au tour de Tero de lâcher un cri, d'extase celui ci, extase qu'il fit partager au cadet en répondant à sa demande muette par des coups de rein de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus rapides, faisant s'agripper le blond à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair en sueur. Les deux amants atteignirent ce sommet du plaisir communément appelé 7ème ciel en quasi synchronisation, leur corps furent en symbiose et leurs esprit flottaient dans des vapeurs aphrodisiaques tandis que sur leurs corps se répandait la semence du plus jeune qui fut tant de fois répandue par jeu. Les deux musiciens une fois sortis des méandres de l'orgasme se regardèrent timidement comme s'ils se découvraient à nouveau, et le blond se mit à rougir.

-Pardon, Tero, je...

-N'aie pas d'excuse, je ne regrette pas.

-Je vais y aller, dit Ruiza en ramassant ses affaires lentement.

Il ajouta, presque timidement :

-Comme avant ?

-Comme avant, l'assura le batteur.

Il laissa le chanteur s'habiller et sortir sans un geste, perdu dans ses pensées.

A suivre…

Etat des tableaux de chasses :

Jui : 6

Ruki : 6

Tero : 7

Ruiza : 6


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : tableau de chasse

Auteuses : Jaaku & Kyooki

Base : Dir en grey ; Vidoll ; D ; Gazette

Pairing : DieXKyo et pis indéfini

**Tableau de chasse: chapitre2**

A peine rentré, Tero aperçu un splendide jeune homme, accoudé au bar. Il se retourna vers les autres :

-Regardez-moi ça ! C'est pas magnifique ?

-Qui ? Le blondinet, là ?

-Ouais !

-Pas trop mon type... dit Jui en faisant la grimace. Par contre le roux, là-bas...

-Etrange j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part, marmonna Ruiza.

-Vu le nombre de fois qu'on est venu ici, c'est pas étonnant !

-Bon allez, je me lance, allez vous asseoir ! s'écria Tero.

-Mais... tu prends même pas le temps de commander à boire ?

-Prends pour moi !

Il s'approcha du petit blond qui affichait un air boudeur, et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :

-Bonjour...

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui, un regard presque désintéressé.

-Je m'appelle Tero, et vous ?

-ça vous regarde pas.

-Allez, soyez pas timide !

Sans répondre, le jeune homme prit les consommations que lui tendaient le barman, un verre de coca et un whisky.

-Vous ne buvez pas d'alcool ? S'enquit le roux, ne voulant pas déclarer forfait.

Il ne répondit pas, et sen alla retrouver, à la grande surprise des quatre chasseurs, le roux que Jui avait remarqué précédemment.

-Tu te fais draguer, koibito? Lança le guitariste roux à l'adresse de son amant en lançant un regard noir au batteur.

-Non, non c'est bon, t'inquiètes lui répondit Kyo en l'embrassant tendrement.

-T'est sûr? Insista Die

-Puisque je te dis que c'est bon, cet homme m'avait simplement prit pour quelqu'un d'autre

Le roux répondit au baiser de son chanteur avec tendresse adressant quand même un dernier regard menaçant au batteur.

-Alors on s'est fait jeter, ricana Ruiza lorsqu'il les retrouva, la tête basse.

-Moui... dit-il, penaud.

-Le beau Tero aurait-il perdu de son charme ?

Le batteur envoya une petite claque au brun qui le charriait.

-ça va ! J'ai une excuse ! Vociféra-t-il en tendant le bras vers le couple. Il s'est déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour la soirée !

-Oh le grand roux si mignon ! gagata Jui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend demain qu'ils l'aient fait et on les chope ou on essaie d'en profiter tout de suite ?

-Dis moi, Tero, si c'était un couple ? Objecta Ruki, prenant part à la conversation.

Celui ci eut un grand rire.

-Un couple, venir dans cet endroit ? Impossible !

-Et pourtant ils font plus jeune couple d'amoureux que partenaires d'une nuit. Conclu Ruki en jetant un dernier regard aux deux superbes bishô

-Et alors? Deux ami peuvent très bien s'embrasser et même plus! Lâcha Ruiza, vexé

-Oui mais à ce moment là c'est qu'il n'y a pas que de l'amitié entre eux...ajouta Ruki comme si il avait compris que son ami était concerné

-pff je persiste à dire que c'est n'importe quoi, la preuve c'est que...

-C'est bon tait toi on a compris que t'étais pas d'accord! S'enflamma Tero, coupant Ruiza avant que celui ci ne révèle la véritable identité de ceux qui valaient au batteur d'être en tête du classement des chasseurs.

Boudeur, le chanteur s'enfonça dans son siège en silence. Ce pari était stupide, véritablement stupide. Il se souvenait quand tout avait commencé. Cette soirée, dimanche dernier, relativement bien arrosé. Et ils avaient tous accepté. Lui également. Et maintenant ils se faisaient la concurrence, uniquement pour gagner un pari qui consistait à remplir son tableau de chasse le plus possible… Pour éviter de faire le ménage chez tout le monde pendant un mois. Il détestait faire le ménage ! C'était bien ce qui le motivait, d'ailleurs… Comme les autres… Mais il sentait qu'il allait perdre. Il ne savait as pourquoi exactement, mais il le sentait.

-J'y vais, dit-il en se relevant d'un bond.

Non, il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu ! Il avisa un beau jeune homme sur la piste de danse et entreprit de le séduire.

Jui jeta un regard intéressé vers les deux hommes convoités, qui s'embrassaient et se caressaient à la limite de l'indécence.

-Tu es sur de vouloir te le faire ? Ça semble mal parti…

Pour toute réponse, un grognement de Tero.

-On verra plus tard…

Jui se lança dans la foule. Le batteur et Ruki ne tardèrent à en faire autant.

Cette soirée fut semblable aux précédentes. Chacun ajouta ses conquêtes à son propre tableau de chasse.

Tero : 9

Jui : 8

Ruki : 8

Ruiza : 9

Le lendemain matin Ruki se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire autant mais sa dernière conquête de la soirée l'avait invité à boire un verre et il avait craint qu'un refus n'eu gâché son coup. Il se leva lamentablement en prenant garde toute fois de ne pas réveiller son guitariste, encore endormi avec ses mêmes traînées de larmes séchées le long des joues qu'il retrouvait tous les matins en regardant celui qui fut son amour, celui pour qui il aurait tout donné, tout… Il y a de ça pas si longtemps en fait.

Mais du jour au lendemain, l'amour qui le liait à lui était mort, sans raison aucune, il se mit à ne plus regarder Aoi comme son amour mais comme un ami à qui il ne voulait pas faire de mal en rompant. Au début Il s'en était voulu de lui faire du mal quand même, mais avec le temps, les mois passant il considérait désormais le guitariste comme un boulet et il avait hâte de s'en défaire, que celui-ci le quitte pour le faire définitivement libre.

IL en avait vraiment hâte, et il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre les devants. Est-ce que le guitariste souffrirait plus en restant avec lui, ou en le quittant ? Il était probable qu'il valait mieux rompre, pour qu'il oublie une bonne fois pour toute, mais malheureusement… Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à continuer de faire souffrir son ami jusqu'à ce que celui ci le prenne enfin tel qu'il était devenu, un être sans morale ni scrupules. Il avait beau savoir que ce comportement était en dessous de tout, c'était la seule chose à faire, la seule idée qui lui venait quand il pensait au guitariste...bien qu'il n'y pense que rarement..

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans cette même boîte, ce soir-là, le regard perçant de Jui fit le tour de la salle et il repéra immédiatement le grand roux qui lui avait tant plu. Mais il ne voyait pas le blondinet.

-Vous voyez, fit le batteur qui avait aussi remarqué ce détail, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'une nuit !

Il dit à l'oreille de Jui :

-Amuse toi bien…

-C'est idiot que ta proie ne soit pas là aujourd'hui, hein Tero ? dit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Le roux grimaça, puis alla directement, sans un mot, chercher leurs consommations. Ruki et Jui ricanèrent. Ruiza ne dit rien.

-Bon, fit Jui. Je vais aller me faire mon petit rouquin.

Il partit en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux autres.

-Bon… fit Ruiza. Je suppose que notre tâche est de nous trouver une table.

-Tout à fait, fit Ruki, en attendant de trouver mieux…

Pendant ce temps, le chanteur brun s'était assis aux côtés du rouquin, qui venait de finir son verre d'alcool.

-Garçon ! Appela-t-il. Un autre s'il vous plait !

-Ce sera pour moi, fit Jui en tendant au serveur un billet.

Etonné, le roux se tourna vers lui.

-Je vous offre votre verre, dit le chanteur avec un sourire charmeur. Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Jui, et vous ?

-Votre technique de drague est pas mal du tout, mais je ne suis absolument pas intéressé.

-Ah bon… Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je suis déjà pris.

-Oh, dit doucement le chanteur, déçu. Avec le blondinet d'hier ?

-Ah, vous nous avez vu, dit le roux avec un sourire. Oui, c'est cela.

Mais Jui n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Il tenta une dernière fois.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

-Peu importe, mais puisque vous y tenez tellement,

Je m'appelle Die.

-Enchanté, Die, j'espère vous revoir en d'autres occasions, dit le chanteur, s'inclinant élégamment.

Le guitariste eut un sourire amusé.

-Peut être bien…

Ne trouvant plus rien à ajouter, le chanteur battit en retraite.

Le chanteur de Vidoll retourna s'asseoir, déçu mais pas découragé pour un sous quand tout à coup, entra en fracas dans le bar une tornade blonde furibonde retenue à bouts de bras par deux policiers.

-Mais lâchez moi bande d'abrutis je vous dit que c'est une vraie!

-Donc tu dis que ton responsable légal est ici? On aurait deux mots à lui dire, laissez un gamin tout seul à cette heure-ci. Et puis il faudra qu'on l'informe de l'existence de ta fausse carte d'identité aussi! On nous la fait pas à nous!

-MAIS BANDE DE CONS JE VOUS DIS QUE JE SUIS MAJEUR ET QUE JE NE TENTAIS PAS D'ACHETER DES CIGARETTES ILLEGALLEMENT!

Die s'approcha de la troupe bruyante qui venait de faire son arrivée, contenant avec difficultés le fou rire qui le menaçait. Il parvint cependant à garder une ébauche de sang froid quand l'un des agents s'approcha de lui

-Il est à vous le môme? Lâcha dédaigneusement un des hommes

L'envie de rire fut aussitôt remplacée par de la colère.

S'en était assez, non content de traiter son koibito de gosse ils le traitaient, lui de vieil irresponsable!

Die prit alors son air le plus menaçant, et s'approcha des deux hommes comme si allait les tuer, là tout de suite, au milieu du bar. Le policier responsable de cette erreur inadmissible vira de teint pour approcher le grisâtre du carrelage, il fit alors un pas de recul sous l'effet de la peur, tentant de se fondre dans le décor.

-Die qui avait observé, satisfait l'effet qu'il faisait,

Tordit ses lèvres dans un sourire sadique et dit d'un ton à la fois calme et menaçant que tout d'abord la carte d'identité du blond était tout ce qui a de plus réelle, que deuxièmement ils n'avaient aucun droit de s'adresser à lui sur ce ton, n'ayant rien fait, et que dernièrement il appellerait lui même ses supérieurs demain à la première heure pour s'assurer qu'ils ne trouvent plus de travail au Japon pour les dix prochaines années!

Les policiers, verdâtres, lâchèrent immédiatement Kyo, qui remit son pull en place, grognant comme un vieil ours.

-Veuillez nous excuser, monsieur, dirent-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Avec sa petite taille et son apparence de voyou, nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait d'un des nombreux jeunes qui saccagent le quartier depuis plusieurs jours !

-Sachez, fit Die très froidement, relevant un sourcil, qu'on ne juge pas quelqu'un à son apparence. Vous êtes bien habillé, protégé par votre uniforme, et pourtant qui sait si vous n'êtes pas parmi ses vieux pervers qui harcèlent les jeunes filles à Shibuya?

-Veuillez nous excuser, encore une fois ! dit le policier avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec son collègue.

Après l'intervention du guitariste roux, les deux amants étaient retournés s'asseoir calmement. Seulement régnait toujours un silence persistant, le Dj ayant arrêté la musique pour ne pas perdre mot de la scène qui se déroulait.

Tero, revenu avec les boissons et agacé par ce silence lourd se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi dans la ferme intention de faire quelque chose qui détendrait l'atmosphère. Il sortit alors de sa poche le mini disque que lui avait rendu Rame quelques heures plus tôt…

Il sourit en se remémorant le contenu du CD et l'inséra dans la machine sous le regard interrogateur du Dj à qui il adressa un clin d'œil l'air de dire d'attendre de voir.

Il se plaça alors au centre de la piste de danse déserte et alors que se diffusait dans la pièce les premières notes d' « Electric cucumber » de hide, le défunt guitariste de génie d' XJapan, il commença à se mouvoir dans une danse endiablée, mettant le feu aux joues de tous ceux dont il croisait le regard, ses hanches alternant mouvements souples et évocateurs et coups de hanches tout aussi perturbants.

Amusé par son petit jeu, et sous les yeux de ses amis médusés, Ruiza se leva et alla sur la piste presque vide, ondulant des hanches devant Tero, au rythme de la musique. Leurs mouvements se faisaient plus sensuels, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, caressant tantôt une joue, tantôt une cuisse, tantôt une épaule. Leurs lèvres faillirent se frôler, et tous dans la salle, hypnotisés, retinrent leurs souffle, un peu serrés dans leur pantalons. Ruiza, agrippant les hanches de son compagnon, colla son bassin au sien, ses mouvements toujours au rythme de la musique qui résonnait par les hauts parleurs. Les mains de Tero agrippèrent ses cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière, Ruiza lui releva le menton, et encore une fois fit mine de l'embrasser. La main du batteur descendait très bas dans son dos, une chaleur intense se propageait dans le corps du guitariste, et apparemment, d'après ce qu'il sentait contre lui, il en était de même pour Tero.

Kyo fut interrompu dans sa contemplation des deux corps enlacés des danseurs par le téléphone de Die auquel celui-ci répondit immédiatement en se dirigeant vers la porte. Le chanteur, intrigué par la raison de cet appel nocturne releva vers son amant un sourcil interrogateur auquel le guitariste répondit par une décision sans appel :

-C'était Toshiya il va pas bien du tout je file à son appart.

Puis le roux jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la piste de danse il fini sur un :

-Pas de bêtises » à l'adresse du petit blond.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire enjoué et d'un baiser…

Dès que Die quitta la salle, son attention se reporta sur les deux corps en mouvement, et il n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de les rejoindre et de se mettre entre eux deux. L'un laça ses bras autour de son cou, l'autre posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis qu'ils évoluaient tous trois sur la piste en parfaite synchronisation. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque les mains de Tero se posèrent sur ses joues, et que de ses lèvres il effleura les siennes.

-Comment t'appelles-tu petit ange ? Murmura le roux, collant son bassin à celui de Kyo.

Sa réponse fut étouffée par un petit halètement de surprise, alors que les dents de Ruiza se plantèrent dans son oreille. Elles furent remplacées par une langue chaude qui se promena sur le lobe de chair.

Il sentait nettement la bosse de son pantalon, et se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas être en meilleur état.

-Aurais-tu une envie particulière en ce moment ? demanda Tero d'un ton malicieux, caressant le membre tendu à travers le pantalon.

Kyo rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Ruiza. Il agrippa le bras du roux, l'embrassa sauvagement, puis lui dit :

-Me faire baiser par vous deux, tout de suite !

Les deux musiciens, tout d'abord surpris par tant de franchise, sourirent d'un sourire plein de sous entendus…

Ruiza se décida à prendre les devant en se saisissant le petit blond par la taille et l'entraînant à sa suite vers la porte du bar, il adressa à Tero un clin d'œil et signe de tête qui lui indiquait de se joindre à eux…Le batteur à la vue de l'objet de ses fantasmes lui faisant un clin d'œil plein de promesses en entraînant un jeune homme non moins attirant avec lui fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir avant de se lancer à leur suite, pour finalement les rejoindre devant le love hôtel le plus proche…

Une fois dans le hall de l'un des plus grand love hôtel de tout Tôkyô, les trois hommes, pressés par leur excitation grandissante se pressèrent en direction de l'accueil, Tero choisi la chambre, gardant toutefois un œil sur les deux créatures de rêves qui se caressaient mutuellement, de plus en plus précisément…

Ruiza détacha un instant son attention du petit blond pour adresser un regard enfiévré au batteur de son cœur…

-Quel genre de chambre as-tu pris ? demanda t il, sur un ton langoureux qui fait déglutir le roux

-Tu verras bien… répondit celui-ci tentant de se contenir

Bien décidé a détacher Ruiza de Kyo – au moins un peu – il l'embrassa fiévreusement. Le grand blond, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, lui dit comme un petit enfant impatient :

-On peut se dépêcher ? Je veux voir c'est quelle chambre !

Il attrapa la main de Kyo, celle de Tero, et ils partirent tous les trois en courant dans les couloirs.

-C'est celle-là, fit le roux en tendant la main vers la porte.

Il agrippa la taille de Ruiza et le colla contre lui, mais le guitariste se dégagea et poussa la porte.

-Jacuzzi ! Jacuzzi !

Kyo entraîna le batteur à sa suite et y découvrit également le jacuzzi. La porte à peine refermée, il se jeta sur lui, et entreprit de le déshabiller entièrement.

Ruiza qui ne comptait pas rester seul se colla contre le chanteur, déboutonna son pantalon, et le fit glisser sur les hanches larges. Le tissu fut repoussé d'un coup de pied. Tero, déjà nu, entreprit de déshabiller Ruiza.

Avec difficultés, chacun étant plus qu'impatient, les vêtements tombèrent tous au sol, et sans se détacher les uns des autres ils se glissèrent dans le jacuzzi. Au contact de l'eau chaude l'envie de Tero se décupla, et il se jeta presque sur Kyo qui ne fit rien pour le repousser, bien au contraire, de sa main libre, il saisit le menton du guitariste pour l'attirer à lui, mêlant avec délice leur langues enfiévrées tandis que de son autre main, il cajolait d'or et déjà le sexe gonflé du batteur. Tero gémissait malgré lui de contentement et de frustration de n'être que frôlé du bout des doigts, aussi, pour tenter de changer cette situation à son avantage se mit-il à cheval sur les cuisses de Kyo, frottant sensuellement son entrée contre le membre tendu à l'extrême et agréablement gonflé de celui-ci…

« Kyo prends moi… » Murmurait le roux au plus jeune

Le petit blond agrippa les hanches du jeune homme sur lui et sans précaution aucune, le pénétra violemment avec un râle de plaisir d'être enfin en lui. Tero poussa un cri, mais tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, il ignorait la douleur et se mouvait de lui même le long de la hampe dressée. Ruiza, qui avait été un peu mis de côté dans la précipitation, et qui ne comptait pas rester en simple observateur, se colla contre le dos du roux et fit glisser ses mains sur son membre gorgé de sang. Les gémissements du batteur se firent moins retenus, et petit à petit il fut emmené vers le sommet du plaisir.

-Je… je viens… haleta Kyo.

-Moi aussi ! dit Tero avec un long gémissement.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambra violemment et avec un long frisson et un râle, et se libéra dans la main du guitariste. Kyo le suivit peu après.

Ruiza pour qui il était hors de question de ne servir que de voyeur, porta Kyo dans ses bras et le coucha sur le bord, du jacuzzi, hors de l'eau, afin de laisser sa langue avide parcourir le membre doucement éveillé à nouveau… Tero qui avait observé le jeune guitariste d'un œil gourmand ne manqua pas de remarquer que celui-ci lui offrait ainsi une vue des plus intéressante sur son anatomie…

Une fois que sa respiration eu retrouvé une cadence à peu près normale et que son cœur emballé se soit calmé -du moins autant qu'il lui était possible de l'être avec un Ruiza nu à proximité- il se redressa et se pencha afin de titiller de sa langue l'anneau de chair si sensuellement exposé à son regard…

Ruiza émit un long gémissement, étouffé par son activité buccale… Il dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas serrer les dents. C'était si bon… La langue de Tero s'insinuait doucement en lui, propageant des ondes de chaleur dans tout son corps.

La respiration du petit blond se fit plus erratique, tout son corps se tendit et il se libéra dans la bouche de Ruiza. Celui avala jusqu'à la moindre goutte de sa semence, et donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland. Il sentit alors que la douce chaleur entre ses reins s'effaçait, il poussa un cri de frustration. Mais loin de le laisser insatisfait, le roux l'empoigna par les hanches et le pénétra.

-Ahhh… Tero ! Cria Ruiza.

Presque pas de douleur, juste du plaisir… Beaucoup de plaisir… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier à chaque coup de rein, à chaque fois que le roux atteignait sa prostate. Il sentait les ongles du batteur s'enfoncer dans sa chair mais cette sensation au lieu d'être désagréable, ne faisait qu'accentuer le plaisir procuré par les va-et-vient frénétiques et puissants du batteur…Les cris de Ruiza étaient pour Tero, le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques, ajouté à cela ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le roux ne se sente défaillir, il était si proche de l'extase que l'attente en était devenue insoutenable, aussi accélérait-il encore la cadence maintenue jusque là à un rythme déjà considérable…

« Je...hn…je v...hn… venir » Annonça le batteur, la respiration saccadée à l'extrême.

« Je...mm… moi aussi ! » Lâcha le guitariste dans un râle plus rauque que les précédents, signalant qu'il se libérait sur le rebord du jacuzzi… Tero ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre dans la jouissance.

Kyo qui avait assisté à la scène se sentit plus brûlant que jamais. Le blond était véritablement un appel au viol. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps il tira le guitariste encore dans les vapeurs extatiques, vers lui, le fit asseoir le dos contre son torse et le pénétra sans autre cérémonie. Le jeune homme cria, de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, alors que Kyo commençait à se mouvoir en lui. Tero se glissa alors entre les cuisses du jeune homme, et honora de sa langue le membre dressé de Ruiza. Celui-ci cria encore plus fort, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les mèches rouges du batteur tandis que le chanteur le martelait toujours plus fort.

-Oh oui… Kyo… Hmm… Tero ! Ahhh ! Ahhh mon Dieu !

Tero léchait tendrement le sexe de son amant préféré, il y mettait tant d'application et de bonne volonté que ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de laisser déferler entre les lèvres sensuelles le produit de son orgasme. Sans prévenir, Ruiza s'était laissé submergé par le plaisir, aussi une fois sortir des méandres de l'orgasme se mit-il à genoux, et, les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux, implora t-il le pardon du batteur pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu, pour s'être contenté de profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait…

Tero, ému par la franchise avec laquelle son jeune amant exprimait son regret le prit dans ces bras et le maintint tout contre lui avant de lui ravir les lèvres dans un souffle de pardon…

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange… »

Ruiza ne tint pas compte outre mesure de l'appellation dont il fut affublé, et se contenta de se blottir dans la chaleur et la tendresse offertes par son ami de toujours, et amant de deux jours…

Kyo cette fois n'assistait pas à la scène, ses orgasmes à répétitions l'ayants épuisés, il dormait comme un bébé, la tête entre les bras, recouverts d'un des peignoirs qui leur avaient été distribués lors de la location de la chambre…

A suivre…


End file.
